A Day off
by Nanodaperson
Summary: The story continues...but there is a slight problem. FORGIVE ME! Anyway read chapter three. It includes Touma and Ksan craziness and the all mighty Mr.Clean!
1. Vocalist agents

LA LI HO! It is I, and i have FINALLY returned! I've been busy lately! I've been held captive by loved ones, keeping score for baseball, and seeing the tormenting show that my little sister watches...ugh! Luckly, god has granted me FREEDOM and so, before i do something else, i will continue with my power to write more fanfics! WHOOT!

note: i don't own gravi, if i did...it wouldn't be the same. So let's thank Maki Murakami-san for Gravitation! Bonzai!

_**Day AOff**_

** chapter 1: Vocalist agents**

The day begins with our two vocalist being...'agents'. Shuichi leans againist the wall at the apartment he shared with the bitter novelist ( may i present) Eiri Yuki. Shuichi reached the walky talky in his pocket and pressed the button.

"This is Shuichi, i'm in the living room and no sign of any life. What now comander?"

Ryuichi, in the kitchen, anwsers, " well, right now i'm eating a cookie-"

"I WANNA COOKIE TOO, COMANDER!"

" Alright, shuichi! God, your loud!"

"...You realize that now?"

"Just go in the kitchen and get a damn cookie!"

"Yes, comander!" Shuichi ran into the kitchen and fell on to the floor. He lifts his head and his head is forced back on the ground by the force of a punch.

"Bad shuichi, no cookie!" responded ryuichi.

"why? You said-"

" You don't get cookie!"

"...but i like the cookie..."

Ryuichi gave in to shuichi and gave him an oreo.

"Here, shu-chan. Sorry, i guess i took it serious."

"But that's good cause that's the point, right?"

"uhhhhh.."

As the two vocalist stare at each other confussed, then they quickly sprang into action and jumped around the house. Shuichi flipped over the couch, butknocked over a lap and Ryuichi jumped onto the couch, but fell into the coffee table.

The pink-haired vocalist sighed when they heard a door open. They quicky backed againist the wall.

"I sense...something in the house..." whispered ryu.

"Santa claus?"

"WHERE!"

"Shhhhhhhhh...and you tell me i'm bad."

"Gomen, shu-chan."

" What the hello you two morons doing?" asked a angered voice. With that, the two 'spies' jumped and retreated back to their fort (aka: the couch with cushsions on top). They then stared at Yuki, who was baffled. He thought this was their STUPIDEST thing yet.

' I'm not even going to ask...' he thought. He then noticed that the two idiots were laughing about something...somethi- WAIT!

" Get. Your. Fuckin. Hands. Off. My. Photo album."

Ryuichi blew a whistle.

"Penaldy! Photo album is two wor-" informing shuichi who then got hit by a pillow that Yuki threw. As Yuki started approaching the couch, Ryuichi held up Yuki's worse enemy...the celery stick! ( Which i named Gomez! )

"YOU FIEND!" yelled the novelist. He ran into his room and sat on his bed. 'Dammit,...shuichi HAD to tell him my worst fear...big-mouthed-dumbass. Well, i'll play it their way.' thought Yuki with a smerk on his face. (Eek! That is DEFINETLY something you really would/don't want to see...well maybe you'll like to see.

_**back in the living room**_

Shuichi was looking at Yuki's childhood pictures when a potatoe chip bags hits his face. He giggled at a picture of Yuki when he was about 15, smiling with Touma next to him. They were New York at the time. Shuichi just thought that was a really adorable picture of is lover when he was younger.Then, he noticed a figure staring at them in theback of the picture behind a tree. It looked like ...Kitazawa...shuichi just turned the page afriad to turn back. He sat there with a scared expression on his face until he got hit with a potato chip bag.

"Wat the- What was that for!" he responded.

"It's child proof..." frowned ryuichi.

"Really, let me try." said shuichi who started attempting to open the potato chip bag. Unfortchanatly, he couldn't open it either. ( I guess you knew that was coming )

They both then tried to open the bag by ripping it in half when the saw yuki with a trashcan in his hands.

"NO! It can't be!" they bothed responded, " MICHILLO! THE TRASH CAN!"

The novelist just smirked at they're reaction which meant they knew what Yuki was saying.

"THIS MEANS WAR!" they all shouted.

TBC

Oh, this will be fun. I would write more but i'm kinda in a tight schedule. I will try to do my best. Oh the trashcan and the name Gomez, i made it up and thought to add them in. Please, continue reading, review, and enjoy the popcorn! WEEE! This has been a live report from action news!


	2. WAR to destuction

La li ho! hmmm...that last chapter...I'll do even better! I'll just add some glue...and hot sauce...the mushroom kingdom of Mario..- I WIN! Yeah...FORGIVE ME ABOUT HOW LONG THIS IS TAKING! I was abducted by arciologists and they took me to they're secret lair. (Aka: chuckie cheese) Now to continue the story as i left it and how i will continue babbling about nothing...

Chapter 2 : War

We left off with the two vocalist and Yuki begining a war. The moscot for the vocalist, Gomez the celery stick. On the next corner we have Michillo, the trash can. (Creations made by the one and only me.) They begin the war...as a pillow fight. First, Ryuichi hit Yuki. Then, Yuki hit Shuichi. Shuichi then hits Ryuichi.

"Shuichi!" yelled ryuichi.

"Yeah?" answered shuichi clueless of his action.

" Your suppose to hit the enemy!" said ryuichi pointing to Yuki in the backround.

"but i love Yuki.."

"Oi, shuichi. Right now, HE is the enemy!"

"Why?"

"WHERE were you in the last five minutes?'

"Here."

"And what were you doing!"

"uhhhhh...i dunno..."

Ryuichi just gave up and started giving shuichi directions.

"You see Yuki?"

"YEAH! HI YUKIII! " Shuichi waved to him until ryuichi whacked him beside the head.

"Shuichi, hold the pillow."

"o..kay."

"NOW THROW!"

Shuichi did as he was told, but missed and hit the lamp and it shattered. Yuki glared at him. Then he thought of an idea so he asked shuichi to come over while distracting Ryuichi with tasty cakes. Yuki stole Shuichi and took him to the bathroom.

In the bathroom

"Shuichi, why are you doing this?"

"...actually...i don't know."

"Will you join me?"

"No."

"WHY NOT?"

"I planned to do errands and do the bills and-

"Shuichi,...i do that."

"Oh."

"Well, I'll give you a cookie if you join my side."

" Yay cookie! "

Back to Ryuichi

As Ryuichi finished the last tasty cake, the other two returned to the room, only Shuichi was on Yuki's side.

"Shuichi, What are you doing."

"I'm on Yuki's side."

"WHY?"

"Yuki gave me a cookie."

Ryuichi fell over, but knew this was coming. He stood up.

"You traitor, DIE!" yelled ryuichi as he trew a rock at shuichi's head.

"NO! NOT AGAIN!" Shuichi fell over.

As they were about to start the war...again, an alarm goes off. Its Ryuichi's watch. He looks at it and annouces, " NAPPY TIME!" He falls asleep on the couch and Yuki and shuichi just watched...

"Well," started the novelist," as much as i like to watch idiots sleeping, i'm am totally bored and nothing better to do with my time. And so, i will make waffles." Yuki started for the kitchin leaving shuichi, all alone in the living room with his idol snoring on the couch. With the advantage, Shuichi did what he always wanted to do.

5 minutes later

Yuki just finished up the waffles when Ryuichi appeared in the kitchin and kidnappeded one off the plate. He then sat at the table.

"...and i don't get a ' Thank you '?" questioned yuki who then grabbed the waffle.

"LEGGO MY EGGO!" screamed the vocalist as he whacked yuki with a vase. It shattered on his head and yuki sarted to bleed.

"..shit..."mummbled ryuichi.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" yelled the novelist. He suddenly stopped when he noticed something was missing...something-WAIT!

"Where's Shuichi?" asked ryuichi.

"That's my line.."

"Not any more, tippy-toe."

"Tippy-toe?"

"Yeah, i know. Now to find the pink wonder."

The two searched around until they reached the bedroom...where there was yellow tapr and signs that said ' do not enter ' or ' caution'. They bothed ignored the signs and knocked down the door. In the room was a REALLY big hole in the wall, jack hammers, axes, and our two constuction workers, Shuichi and K-san. K was reading the blue prints while shuichi was digging through the walls.

"WHAT THE HELL!" screamed Yuki. His mouth was wide open and he stared at the destruction that was the bedroom. Ryuichi, on the other hand, yelled ' COOL!' and wanted to join. K and Shuichi turned to look at the steeming novelist...and he was literally steeming...so hot it could boil water...which ryuichi tried until yuki punched him out.

" Should we abandon ship?" asked K. Shuichi nodded and tried to escape throught the tunnel...but it was only 3 ft into the wall. So the two had to deal with Yuki's yelling.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY WALLS?"

"...i wanted to know if molerats lived in the wall."

"WHY?"

"...because."

Yuki sighed, when there was a knock at the door.

END of chapter 2

Phew! That was long, well i will conitinue this and make the next chapter...better! WHOOT! READ AND REVIEW! Enjoy the drinks and have a nice day!


	3. What the hell?

LA LI HO! Its the loving author...MEH! Yup...i think this story is working in GOOOOD progress...I'm so happy! My birthday just past! Yay! Anywho, i'll shut up and continue the ever-so funny story of mine...do you really think shuichi will one day dig thought the walls with K-san...what if their in MY WALLS? Oo ...I'll be on the look out!

**Chapter 3: What the hell?**

Yuki sighed and then there was a knock at the door. He turned around.

'...Who the hell could that be...?' wondered the novelist. He ignored the other two (aka: K-san and shuichi) to answer the door. When he opened the door-

"Hello it is I! Your ever-so loving paper boy!" yelled a man in about is...fourties holding milk. Yuki couldn't take it so he slammed the door on the poor man's face. Yuki returns to see K-san and shuichi painting the walls polka dots.

"...dear lord...shuichi...do you REALLY hate me or something...?" asked yuki in an angered/ annoyed/ depressed tone. Shuichi just turned and responded, "Wha?"

Something clicked in Yuki's head which he has realized MANY times in his life...Shuichi. Is. An. Idiot. Suddenly, something poked yuki which made him jump and turn. It was Ryuichi, who was super pissed. Ryuichi twitched.

"WHY. THE. FUCK. DID YOU PUNCH ME?" Ryuichi looked behind the blonde and noticed all the colors on the wall. Right away, Ryuichi went from serious to- "PAINTING! Let me join! Let me join!" The vocalist punished Yuki aside and joined the others. All of a sudden.. Thump...Thump... Everyone froze and stared at the sealing. Yuki turned to Shuichi and K.

"...We didn't do anything to the sealing." stated shuichi.

"It's must be those kids that is stole money from..." mumbles K-san rubbing his chin. The rest of them just stared at him.

"YOU STEAL MONEY FROM CHILDREN?"

"...maybe.." responded K-san. The sealing then caves in and falls upon evryone. A floor board knocked out Shuichi and he fell to the bed. Some wood hit ryuichi on the head and K (somehow with his american powers) was unharmed. Yuki just witnessed it and chuckled when shuichi got hurt. And wouldn't you guess, the person happens to be-

"TOUMA?"

"Hola, mi Hermano-in-law! Como esta?" touma asked in spanish. He notices shuichi on the bed and mumble '...opps.' Yuki walks up to Touma.

"Why...why did you have to go though the sealing?"

Touma took a deep breathe.

"There is a very good reason why i didn't use the door. It all begins-"

"I don't wanna-"

"EIRI, SHUT UP! I'm tellin' a story, so SHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ...Now, i noticed as i was walking by the an egyption theif was in the neithborhood causing touble. So, i called my good buddy Santa Claus and he took me on synic your roof. Thus, me accidently falling into your house and-"

"Touma, just say you were spying on me!" yelled yuki.

"...okay, so i was." admitted touma. Shuichi rose up from the bed.

"I KNEW IT!" he then fell back and fainted. Everyone stared and ryuichi threw a peanut at him. Which gives our attention to ryuichi eating circus peanuts.

"Where the hell did you get those?" asked K.

"...oh, I got it from a hobo outside the apartment..."

"and you left when exactly?" questioned Yuki.

" AH-HA! I knew it Eiri! I was telling you the truth...except about santa..." Shuichi rose again.

"DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT!" shuichi passed out once again.

"That's it! Ryuichi, tie Shuichi into a closet. As for you two follow me." ordered K. Ryuichi did as he was told...though he had to knock out shuichi again with a frying pan. Touma and yuki followed K until Yuki got the feeling that K had no clue where he was going. By the time, they were in K-san's car ( what i personaly call ' The K moble' or a screaming metal death trap). They reach a red light.

"K, do you even know WHERE your going?" questioned the curious novelist. ( Isn't that fun to say?)

K smirked. " Of coarse..." he pulled into the parking lot of 'Dairy Queen' and came back with an icecream cone.

"And WHY do you have an icecream!"

"...i'm hungry.." Yuki threw the cone out the window. K turned around with an angery expression.

"...you threw $3.50 out the window."

"AND YOU WASTED $3.50!"

"ON YOUR MOM!" yelled touma. They looked at Touma.

"...i felt lonely."

"Well, if you start singing the Mr. Lonely song, your out!" declared yuki. K turns on the radio and-

"Speak of the devil, Mr.Lonely!" Yuki sighed and Touma and K-san sang along with the song until they returned to Yuki's apartment. They entered the house clean and unharmed. Everything was spotless and the only thing visible was Ryuichi and Shuichi sleeping on the couch. They appoarched them and quietly woke them up.

"...hey shuichi...ryuichi...wake up..." Yuki pushed them a bit until they woke up.

"Yuki?...i'm hungry..." groaned shuichi.

"Breakfast already?" asked ryuichi.

"Ryuichi," K called," You didn't obey my orders.."

"Huh...oh, yeah! I was but-"

Flashback

Ryucihi dragged shuichi into the closet and locked the door. He sat outside the door and watched it for about five minutes. Then he heard a little noise. He put his ear up to the door and heard a little knock.

"...hello...? Yuki? K-san? Ryuichi? HELLO? HEY! I'M STUCK! ITS DARK! AHH!"

"I'll save you shu-chan!" called the nittle grasper vocalist. He ripped open the door and pulled shuichi out. He then grabbed a tennis racket and was beating something...the vaccum. Once ryuichi got tried out, he fell backwards on the bed. Shuichi walked up.

"...why'd you guys lock me in a closet?"

"...K-san's orders! But he isn't here...what now"

They both stared into space.

** 5 minutes later**

We now find japan's 2 top vocalist, in the living room of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou, doing the only thing they could think of...watching the weather.

"Today's forcast will be sunny with some clouds. Temp. should be about in the low 80's and wind speed up to about 2 mph heading north."

The forcast continued and shuichi and ryuichi stared blanky at the television.

"...ryuichi?"

"Yeah."

" Why is the sky blue?"

Ryuichi froze.

"...Shit...i think i learned it in school...isn't it like...water reflection or something?"

"I wouldn't know! I slept in class...and what a sleep it was...until the teacher whacked me with a book."

"...Do you like bologna?"

"...sure."

"yeah..."

"...This clearly states that we're bored doesn't it?"

"Yeah, no kidding."

They both sighed. Shuichi then jumped off the couch all fired up.

"I GOTTA IDEA!"

"YAY! What?"

"SUGAR RUSH!"

They ran into the kitchen and grabbed all the sugary treats they could find. Pocky, cake, pudding, a huge bag of sugar, candy, and ICECREAM! They ate it all in a flash and in no time, they were bouncing off the furnature and singing and dancing. They did this until they were really dizzy and fell. Ryuichi fell backwards to the couch and Shuichi rammed his head into the wall. Now they were asleep on the floor.

** End flashback**

" and that's all that happened." ended ryuichi. Yuki returned from the kitchen.

"Its true...you bastards ate my strawberry short cake."

"Gomen.." said ryuichi and shuichi bowing their heads.

"But didn't we mess up the entire house?" questioned K-san all clueless and confussed. He looked all around and the house looked as if it were brand new.

"Hey, the hole i made is gone!" yelled the sacho in the other room. The others ran in.

"Did you guys clean up this?" asked the novelist in shock. They vocalist shook their head. Suddenly the hear a deep voice talking.

"Ho,ho,ho! You silly people. It was i who cleaned the house!"

"SANTA CLAUS?" screamed shuichi.

"ITS NOT SANTA!" everyone yelled back.

"No! It was i, Mr. Clean!" A cloud appears and they see the Mr. Clean guy (the guy on the comercials. Y'know, the cleaning guy with the song' Mr. clean Mr.clean...da.da.da...okay, i don't know how the song goes, but he is the moscot of the cleaning product. That guy!)

"It's god..." whispered touma.

"Yuki?"

"yeah, shuichi."

"Are we sick?" They both felt each other's head, but it was normal.

"...no." yuki said bluntly. Ryuichi, however, didn't even pay attention. He was looking out the window. K stared at the giant with wide eyes.

"You seriously cleaned our house?" questioned the novelist.

"YOU EXIST?" yelled touma.

"Yes...i exist...and i did clean your house..."

"Do you like bologna?" asked shuichi. Everyone looked at the pink-haired boy and he responded with a 'what?' look on his face. Mr. Clean chuckled.

"B-o-l-o-g-n-a! You shall be an oscar myer wiener."

"I like hotdogs! They're yummy!" said shuichi. Then there was a big boom...anytime...C'MON! BOOM! (there we go! )

Shuichi woke up to a bucket of water and his idol staring at him.

"Huh? Wha-where am i?"

"On the bed...we locked you in a closet and you were asleep for about three hours. I thought you were dead so i got you out but you didn't wake up so-"

"Where's Yuki?"

"...i don't...know."

**End of Chapter 3**

WOW! That was really odd...I like it! But it can get confussing...i even got lost...i had to end with a mystery though because i didn't want to end the randomness. NEVER! HA! HAHA! And i didn't really know how to end the chapter...its kinda stupid. --

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and read on and review. I also hoped you didn't get lost in the story line. Well, this was fun...i will see you soon...POOF!


	4. Where's Yuki?

LA LI HO! Ah, YES! My progress is going just fine...sweet! Anywho, I don't know if this will be the last chapter or not so...yeah. I will now continue the story! Thye show must go on!

**Chapter 4 **

Ryuichi and shuichi were caught in another problem...where's Yuki. Shuichi stood up and started running all over the house. He checked the Kitchen.

"Yuki! YUKI!" he yelled into the kitchen, but no response. He looked in the oven and in the fridge. Ryuichi comes along.

"You think he could fit in there?" asked nittle grasper's vocalist.

"...Maybe the fridge people got him! I'LL SAVE YOU! RYUICHI, SHUT THE DOOR AND DUCK TABE IT!"

"what about you?"

"I'll give you a signal, if you here three knocks, its me, so open the door. Got it?"

"Yes. Shuichi, i'll never forget you." Ryuichi closed the door and duck taped it with shuichi inside and stood there until he heard a bang in the other room. He rushed over and say-

** Meanwhile in the fridge**

Shuichi blinked several times, shivering in the dark.

"...aw m-m-man...i-its...t-t-too...d-dark." he quivered. He didn't see Yuki, nor a monster, nor the Mcdonalds kids meal he bought...Shuichi stared knocking on the door, but nothing happened. He tryed once more and got the same result. Then he started banging the door screaming for ryuichi to open, but-

** Back to ryuichi **

Ryuichi run into the living room where he found the little Geico dude.

"HOLY FUCK! I SEE YOU ON TV!"

" Well, hello there!" greeted the geeko. " Now, for my bussiness. I noticed you don't have car insurane so i baked muffins." He handed Ryuichi a blueberry muffin and ryuichi gobbled the whole thing.

" Hey, Geeko dude. Have you seen...a dude this big...his big...blonde...MEAN..."

"Oh, sorry mate. Well now, would you like some car insurance by switching to Geico?"

"Nope."

"but i made muffins."

"No. I don't have i car."

"Great, i wasted my life. I should've done that american.

"AMERICAN? Is he tall?"

"Yes."

"Blonde?"

"Yes."

"Lots of guns?"

"Oh yeah."

"IT'S K-SAN! HOORAY! Thank you...Geico dude." Ryuichi looked around. " What the hell, he ditched me...oh well, now to K!"

** With K **

K stood outside the apartments trying to open the door.

"Stupid japanese doors." he mumbled. Instead, he kicked the door down, but on the other side was Ryuichi.

"Opps..."

"K! Why'd you hit my with a door...I thought you loved me!" cried ryuichi.

"Sorry, the doors have turned evil in japan so i had to use my Kong fu powers."

"...K, just admit that you suck at opening doors."

"fair enough, NOW!"

"...Oh, have you seen the yuki guy and touma?"

"Why, yes i have. They were over here i second ago but,-"

** Flashback **

"STUPID...SON-OF-A-BITCH!" yelled K trying to open the door. Yuki and Touma stood behind. Touma then walked off into Starbucks. Yuki would've followed except for the fact that just now zombies kidnapped him. K continues to try and open the door.

** End Flashback **

" Okay, first we need to get Touma out of Starbucks." demanded K.

"Alrighty!"

They walk in to see Touma chugging coffee and a huge crowd chanting in support. Touma gasped for breathe once he was down and threw the glass.

"OH YEAHHHHHHHHHHH!" he yelled.

" Do you think its safe to get him?" questioned ryuichi. K nodded and walked up to Touma.

"BOSS! We have a problem. One you call Eiri has been kidnapped by the zombies of Japan. We need YOU to join our group to defeat the zombies.

Touma blinked. "K-san, it was my first cup of coffe and your talking to me as if i were drunk and thinking am an army general."

"How else could i have gotten your attention?"

"Flying chickens, Now let's go find Eiri-san. Shot gun!" Touma smiled and ran to the van. Ryuichi and K followed.

** With yuki **

Yuki wasn't kidnapped by zombies. ( sorry...or is it a good thing?) Anywho, he was really kidnaped by americans thinking that Yuki was there long lost son, Paco. They hugged him and kissed him and talked to him in american. Yuki would talk to them too ( since he knew some english) but the sad thing is...he forgot how to say " Leave me the hell alone. I'm not your son so leave this land." So he was stuck there... at denys...where the family kidnapped him...

"_Oh Paco! I'm so glad we found you_!" yelled the mother woth joy in american.

"Listen! I'm not Paco! I don't even know if Paco is a real name!" exclaimed yuki.

_"Mommy! Paco said your a bitch_." said the little boy pointing at Yuki. The mother slapped Yuki's face. Yuki was pissed.

** With the others **

" This should be easy. I planted a tracking device on Eiri, so we'll find his location in no time." claimed touma.

"Roger!" responded K.

"Hey, Guess what i have!" screamed ryuichi. They both turn there head to see ryuichi. " I have a ball-in -a-cup! See, even if i miss, the ball-"

"RYUICHI! NO ONE CARES! " K throws it out the window. Ryuichi looks out.

"...my ball-in-a-cup..." he cried.

"I FOUND EIRI'S LOCATION! He's at Deny's! K-san, TO DENYS!" demanded the sacho.

"YES SIR!"

** at Denys agian **

_"C'mon, Paco. Eat the celery. Its healthy_." begged the mother. Yuki was so terrified, he was up againist the wall. ( like he was with Kitazawa in Vol 10, but he wasn't too terrified like that)

Suddenly, the walls collapse by the van. The three heros jump out of the car.

"ON HAND EIRI-SAN!" yelled Touma.

"TOUMA?"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" ryuichi and K went running after the people chasing them away. The family that kidnapped Yuki ran off too. Touma got his brother-in-law and the other two and returned to the apartments.

**Back in Yuki's apartment**

Everyone entered exhasted. Yuki ploppbed on the couch, ryuichi fell to the floor, touma fell face forward on the kitchen table and just sat down on the floor. It was now 11:00 P.M. and everyone had to work tomorrow. They all stood up about to leave when-

"WAIT! WHERE'S SHUICHI!" yelled yuki. Everyone looked in the room until interupted by ryuichi.

"Oh yeah, i forgot he was...uh-oh!"

"What ryuichi?" asked everyone else.

" Will you get mad?" Ryuichi led them to the kitchen where they saw the fridge covered in ducktape. Ryuichi unducktaped and the others were thinking ' WHAT THE HELL WERE THEY DOING?' The vocalist opened the door to a shuichi covered in icesicles. He was blue and his hair was purple. Everyone ran over to shuichi. Yuki grabbed him and carried him to the living room and placed him on the couch and covered him with LOTS and LOTS of balnkets.

"Shuichi, why the hell were you in the fridge?" questioned the novelist. Shuichi shivering trying to talk but could barely say a word. All he could get out was.

"...y-y-y-y-u-k-i-i...f-f-r-r-i-d-d-d-g-g-e..m-m-m-on-s-s-t-t-e-rrr..."

" Ryuichi, who's idea was this?" asked K.

"...shuichi's."

"Okay, your free to go." Ryuichi left with K. Touma starred at yuki and shu.

"Shindou-san, do you think you can work tomorrow?"

Shuichi sneezed.

"Guess not. Well, get well soon." Touma left then too. So this leaves our two love birds.

"Y-y-yuk-k-i...wher-r-e were y-y-ou? W-w-what h-happened?"

"Trust me...you do not want to know." shuddered yuki of the thought about the whole day. Shuichi cuddled up closer.

"L-l-ets..not have...f-f-frozen foods f-for a while."

"Okay..."

** END**

Yup, sorry about the ending...it kinda sucks! --

But i REALLY hoped you enjoyed the story. It was fun! But i've thought on one even better. AND, since i basically have no life what so ever, I'll propbalby be writting stories a lot so YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! The next one will be funny! Its already in my mind..heh..heh..So, you'll hear from me again soon. I hoped you liked my story and you'll reveiw and read more of the stories i write in the furture. Till then, SEE YA! Now, i'll dance.

: starts dancing :


End file.
